


Будь виденьем моим

by Unforgiven2205



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Мифические существа, Неозвученные чувства, ангст, дружба, занавесочная история, постканон, пре-слэш, пропущенная сцена, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 02:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19242298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforgiven2205/pseuds/Unforgiven2205
Summary: Любой другой ангел назвал бы это “что-то ещё” любовью. Азирафаэль пытался так не думать. И дело было не только в том, что он не понаслышке был знаком с защитным механизмом Кроули, который представлял из себя непостоянство характера и чрезмерную вспыльчивость, но и потому что остерегался за сохранность своего хрупкого сердца.





	Будь виденьем моим

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Be Thou My Vision](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19082725) by [Percyjacksonfan3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percyjacksonfan3/pseuds/Percyjacksonfan3). 



— Если хочешь, можешь остаться у меня, — предлагает Кроули.

Голос у него мягкий, кроткий и даже будто молящий, совсем как когда он уговаривал Азирафаэля плюнуть на апокалипсис и убежать вместе. От него волнами исходило такое сильное отчаяние и что-то ещё, что Азирафаэлю потребовалось остановить на мгновение время, чтобы прийти в себя.

Любой другой ангел назвал бы это «что-то ещё» любовью. Азирафаэль пытается так не думать. И дело было не только в том, что он не понаслышке был знаком с защитным механизмом Кроули, который представлял из себя непостоянство характера и чрезмерную вспыльчивость, но и потому что остерегался за сохранность своего хрупкого сердца.  
Нет смысла давать себе надежду. Даже сейчас, когда минули _такие_ события, он ведь знал, что это ещё не конец. Нет, пока он не убедиться в том, что Кроули в безопасности, Азирафаэлю не будет покоя, он не сделает этот последний шаг, разделяющий их друг от друга. Даже если он, наконец, и готов признать собственные чувства.

«Не так быстро, Кроули».

Они оба знали, что тогда он имел в виду не только манеру вождения демона.

Дорогу до Лондона они проводят в относительной тишине. Кроули глазеет в окно, считая ли машины или просто смотря на огни фонарей, Азирафаэль не знает. Он поглядывает на него украдкой, всё думая о его приглашении.

Пока автобус тихо катится по дороге, Азирафаэль, даже не замечая этого, начинает тихо напевать какую-то мелодию. Кроули стойко терпит его в течение нескольких минут, а затем ворчит себе под нос и чуть сползает по сидению, складывая руки на груди.

— Будь виденьем моим? Ты что, серьезно? Не думаешь, что за сегодня Всевышняя услышала достаточно молитв?

— Прошу прощения?

— Псалом, который ты тут мурлычешь! — он смотрит на Азирафаэля поверх очков, — можешь ты хоть раз не воспевать Наичистейшую и Наисвятейшую? Один разочек?

— Я ведь ангел, Кроули, я это не контролирую, — Азирафаэль хотел бы, чтобы по тону его голоса можно было сказать, что он раздражён, но слова, конечно же, слетают с его губ мягко и непринужённо. — К тому же, это было непреднамеренно. Если тебя это так беспокоит, то я перестану.

— Премного благодарен.

Между ними снова повисает тишина. Никто из пассажиров автобуса и даже водитель не замечают непредвиденный полуторачасовой крюк в сторону Лондона.

Их высаживают в Мейфэр, рядом с домом Кроули. Азирафаэль задирает голову, чтобы осмотреть высотку, мысленно задаваясь вопросом, на каком этаже живет демон. Конечно же, он знает ответ на этот вопрос. Они заходят внутрь и Кроули ведёт его к лестнице («Лифт постоянно сломан. Каюсь»), и они поднимаются на последний этаж. По щелчку пальцев Кроули, дверь в квартиру распахивается и Азирафаэль входит в скудно освещенное помещение. Прямо в прихожей его встречает старинная статуя их двоих, сражающихся друг с другом.

— Божечки, ну и темень. Ничего не видно, — бормочет Азирафаэль, часто моргая в попытках адаптироваться к темноте.

— А, ну да. Совершенно об этом не подумал, мне-то, как знаешь, на это плевать.

— Ну, не всем из нас были дарованы твои уникальные способности, мой дорогой, — беззлобно отчитывает его Азирафаэль, прежде чем шепнуть себе под нос: — Да будет свет.

Под потолком появляется белый светящийся шар, озаряющий всё мягким светом, подсвечивающий монотонные каменные стены и современную мебель.

Азирафаэль осматривается, примечая в комнате белоснежный диван и вход в маленькую кухню. Кроули развязно следует вперёд, исчезая за вращающейся стеной, и Азирафаэль заглядывает внутрь другой комнаты, не в силах подавить своё любопытство. В просторной комнате мебели не много: лишь встроенный в стену телевизор и огромный трон перед письменным столом.

Квартира Кроули отдаленно напоминает ему подземелье. Помещение кажется необжитым, в нём не чувствуется духа «дома», хотя кто он такой, чтобы судить Кроули, ведь его книжный магазин больше напоминает захламленную барахолку.

В квартире, кстати, тепло, прямо как любит Кроули. Каменные стены сохраняют жар, именно на это Азирафаэль списывает свой внезапный румянец.

Ему, на самом деле, интересно посмотреть и спальню, и он запрещает своему телу краснеть от этой мысли.

— Ангел, ты идёшь? — Из дверного проёма высовывается голова Кроули, и Азирафаэль вдруг чувствует себя невероятным дураком из-за того, что всё это время просто стоял и неловко молчал. Он следует за другом в комнату с троном, откуда они входят в ещё одну дверь, оказываясь в большой комнате с абсолютно невероятных размеров четырехспальной кроватью.

— Императорский размах, — гордо заявляет Кроули, оглядываясь на ангела. Азирафаэль пробегается взглядом по темным простыням — лучшего качества, в этом он уверен, — и натыкается взглядом на ещё одни двойные двери, которые, по видимому, ведут в гардеробную.

— Очень миленько, — наконец, отзывается он, вдруг осознавая, что собеседник из него в последние несколько минут был так себе. — Весьма-весьма удобная, я так понимаю?

— Не жалуюсь, — отвечает Кроули, отворачиваясь, но Азирафаэль всё равно успевает заметить его ухмылку. — Можешь не притворяться, если тебе не нравится. Здесь всё не в твоём вкусе, знаю.

Азирафаэль не возражает.

 — Но зато в твоём?

Демон пожимает плечами, осматривая комнату, будто он забыл, как она выглядит.

— Да сойдёт. Главное, свою функцию она выполняет. А для большего она мне и не нужна.

— Ну конечно, — отзывается Азирафаэль. Ну кто он такой, чтобы его судить, верно? В конце концов, Кроули проявил небывалую вежливость, пригласив его к себе.

— Ну ладненько. Для тебя — никаких запретов, можешь бродить где хочешь. Я знаю, что ты не спишь, но, если честно, после нашего безумного приключения, я просто без сил. Эм, — он вдруг замолкает. Азирафаэль чуть наклоняет голову и ждёт продолжения, — ты ведь не хочешь спать? Или хочешь?

Азирафаэль прислушивается к себе. Глупо было бы отрицать, что он не устал, для него это чувство не в новинку. Он познакомился с усталостью давным давно, ещё во времена казней египетских, Содома и Гоморры и пожара в александрийской библиотеке. К тому же, совсем недавно была Вторая мировая война, ну и, конечно, нельзя забывать ту ситуацию с ограблением церкви, которое планировал Кроули.

И каждый раз Азирафаэль справлялся с усталостью, ведь так? Всё, что ему было нужно — это почитать книгу, позволить мыслям разлететься по нужным полочкам и успокоиться. Он привык разбираться со своими проблемами самостоятельно, так было всегда, с самого истока времён, ну, может быть за исключением… последних нескольких лет. Ну может чуточку раньше.

Так что всё с ним будет в порядке, тем более Кроули будет спать всего в нескольких комнатах от него. Может, Азирафаэль поболтает с его растениями, Кроули не раз говорил, что это приподнимает ему настроение. Может, он посмотрит телевизор, что будет для него в новинку, ведь обычно его времяпрепровождение занимают книги. А может он займётся осмотром предметов искусства в квартире Кроули! Разве может Азирафаэль отказаться от шанса изучить подлинный набросок Моны Лизы, выполненный самим Леонардо да Винчи? Может он даже уделит внимание той странной скульптуре с борющимися ангелами, в конце концов, один из ангелов — это он сам, верно? Он глянет на неё одним глазком, это же нельзя будет счесть тщеславием? Или гордыней? Ну, или одним из семи смертных грехов в принципе.

— Азирафаэль? — голос Кроули выдёргивает ангела из собственных мыслей.

— Ммм? Ох, точно! Да. То есть нет, спать, вроде, не хочется, — он на секунду задумывается, — я бы почитал, конечно, но знаю, что ты не особый фанат книг.

— Вот тут ты прав, — немного робко раздаётся в ответ. — Но я могу тебе что-нибудь наколдовать, если хочешь.

— Нет-нет, не нужно, а то меня замучает чувство вины. Я найду, чем себя занять.

— Ладно, — Кроули переминается с ноги на ногу.

Он, должно быть, умирает от усталости, вдруг доходит до Азирафаэля и он нелепо отступает назад на один шаг. Ну конечно! То что Азирафаэль был бодр и взволнован тем, что несёт для них будущее, не значило, что Кроули обеспокоен тем же и готов всё обсудить прямо здесь и сейчас.

— Я, пожалуй, пойду, — произносит он, делая ещё один шаг в направление… что это вообще за комната? Гостиная? Но кто в своём уме ставит трон в гостиной? Он разворачивается спиной к Кроули.

— Ангел?

— Да? — несмотря на то, что в комнате они были лишь вдвоём, Азирафаэлю стало даже немножко стыдно за то, с какой скорость он вновь обернулся к Кроули.

По какой-то необъяснимой причине Кроули будто побледнел. Он, наконец, снимает свои очки и мнётся на одном месте:

— Я…

Идут секунды, а Азирафаэль всё не сводит с него глаз.

— Кроули?

— У меня к телеку подключено кабельное, если тебе вдруг будет скучно. А ещё стриминговые сервисы.

— Оу, — в груди ангела что-то обрывается и глухо падает в пятки, — очень мило с твоей стороны, спасибо. Я с ними ознакомлюсь.

Он понятия не имеет, что такое стриминговый сервис, и Кроули прекрасно это знает. Но возможно теперь, когда у Земли есть будущее, Азирафаэлю стоит нагнать прогресс и разузнать о современном мире побольше информации, раз уж ему придётся в нём жить.

— Тогда спокойной тебе ночи, — Азирафаэль выдавливает из себя улыбку, не понимая, почему все внутренности стягивает в тугой узел. — Я… Ну, если ты проснёшься завтра, тогда увидимся утром.

— Проснусь, — обещает Кроули, не сводя с него глаз. — Доброй ночи.

Азирафаэль выходит из комнаты, и вращающаяся стена становится на место, едва он переступает порог. Он стоит напротив неё и сверлит взглядом камень, изо всех сил притворяясь, что чувство, бушующее внутри, это не боль. И не одиночество.

Но он ведь ангел, а потому, в отличие от Кроули, никогда не был хорошим лжецом.

ѻѻѺѻѻ

Он разглядывает статую, когда за спиной раздаются тихие шаги.

Мона Лиза, конечно, оказалась интереснейшим зрелищем, но подпись Леонардо и его наилучшие пожелания Кроули лишь распалили неприятное чувство внутри Азирафаэля, поэтому он решил переключиться на растения. Они и вправду были роскошны, о чем он пренепременно им сказал. В ответ несколько растений выпрямились, как по стойке смирно, а некоторые в страхе задрожали, будто боясь, что дальше он будет на них кричать.

Нет, правда, что Кроули такого с бедняжками сделал?

После недолгого времени в оранжерее, Азирафаэль сам не замечает, как оказывается перед статуей. Он смотрит на фигуры ангела и демона с широко распахнутыми крыльями. Демон прижимает ангела к земле, крепко зажав его руки меж их телами.

Ведь это может быть кто угодно, верно? Тот факт, что волосы и крылья каменного демона похожи на Кроули, а ангел чем-то напоминает Азирафаэля ничего не доказывает. Как и то, что изготовили её специально по заказу Кроули.

Азирафаэль улыбается, припоминая как простое недопонимание, случившееся тысячи лет назад, породило подобную же драку между ним и Кроули. К счастью, потасовка не закончилась взаимоуничтожением оболочек, но эта порой нездоровая доля конкуренции, желание одержать верх друг над другом… ну что сказать, им потребовалось время, чтобы найти общий язык. Азирафаэлю по природе не полагалось быть подозрительным, но Кроули одним своим присутствием заставлял его нервничать. И на то были свои причины, ведь он нервничал из-за того, что выскакивающих как тот самый черт из табакерки в любое время дня и ночи Кроули нисколько его не напрягал! Более того, его компания была очень даже приятная Азирафаэлю. Каким дураком он должен быть, чтобы не заподозрить подвох? И тем не менее, сейчас в их с Кроули отношениях было куда больше доверия, чем в начале. Больше честности.

К тому же Кроули частенько напоминал ему о том, что все демоны склонны к паранойе, так что и сам Кроули в первое время был не в восторге от их зародившейся дружбы.  
Да, в первые пару сотен лет им пришлось особенно тяжело. Особенно когда все ангелы и демоны вокруг них только и делали, что пытались друг друга уничтожить.

Азирафаэль вновь сосредоточился на статуе перед ним. Скорее всего, это были именно они. Кроули почти признался в этом, когда только купил её, прошипел об этом Азирафаэлю во время очередных посиделок в книжном магазине (он всегда шипел после пары-тройки бутылок вина).

Разглядывая статую, Азирафаэль не мог не приметить одну очень очевидную вещь. Учитывая позицию, в которой располагались существа, если на секундочку представить, что это не драка, а некоторые части их тел по какой-то причине спрятаны, можно было бы подумать, что они занимаются….

— Ангел?

Блядь.

Он почти подпрыгивает на месте, совершенно не слыша шагов Кроули. Азирафаэль поворачивает голову и встречает широко распахнутые рептильи глаза.

— Кроули, — мягко выдыхает он, расслабляясь, — я что, разбудил тебя?

— Нет, — качает головой Кроули. Его волосы не уложены и кажутся такими мягкими, что Азирафаэль еле сдерживается, чтобы не погладить демона по голове. — Я не спал.

— Но ведь прошло уже несколько часов! — взглянув на настенные часы, хмурится ангел.  
Кроули согласно кивает, но не торопится ничего объяснять, переводя взгляд на статую.

— А я ведь тебе ее показывал, когда только купил.

— Да, я помню, — Азирафаэль старается не обращать внимания на то, как резко сменил тему разговора Кроули.

— Она тебя тогда вообще ни на грамм не заинтересовала.  
Азирафаэль сглатывает.

— Много воды утекло с того момента, мой дорогой.

Кроули смотрит ему прямо в глаза. Азирафаэль глупо открывает и закрывает рот, ему хочется сказать что-нибудь непринуждённое, чтобы разрушить повисшую между ними тишину. Хочется сказать, что он постарается вести себя потише, а может ему лучше пожурить Кроули и отправить того обратно в кровать?

— Пойдём, — опережает его демон. Голос у Кроули тихий и слабый, будто он, наконец, чему-то поддаётся. Он медлит, Азирафаэль видит это по тому, как тот сжимает и разжимает кулак, но в итоге Кроули протягивает руку, обхватывает его предплечье и тянет в сторону спальни.

Хорошо, что ангелам не нужно дышать, иначе Азирафаэль, скорее всего, отключился бы сейчас от нехватки кислорода.

— Кроули…

— Я знаю, что ты аж чешешься весь, как хочешь поговорить. Я твоё волнение через стены чувствовал. Так что давай поговорим, обсудим правила игры.

Кроули усаживает Азирафаэля на край своей кровати, начиная вышагивать перед ним туда-сюда. Его клетчатые пижамные штаны слишком длинные и слегка волочатся по полу, а логотип какой-то современной группы на футболке Азирафаэль и вовсе не узнает.

— Кроули, перестань, — произносит он, протягивая к нему руку, но замирает, когда Кроули отшатывается от неё в сторону. Он медленно опускает её обратно на своё колено, убеждая себя, что ему от этого совсем не больно. — Тебе нужно поспать.

— Мне нужно перестать волноваться, — выдает в ответ Кроули, и ангел хмурится. — А волноваться я перестану только после того, как мы всё выясним.

— Что выясним?

— Всё! — взмахивает рукой демон. — В смысле будущее!

У Азирафаэля все внутри переворачивается с ног на голову.

— Будущее?

— Да! Нам нужно решить, что будем делать, когда наши с тобой «начальники» явятся, чтобы нас схватить. Так оно и будет, и ты это знаешь. Ни одну из сторон произошедшее сегодня не осчастливило.

— Оу. Да. Да, конечно, ты прав, нам, вероятно, стоит всё обсудить… но ты уверен, что не хочешь сперва немного отдохнуть?

— Мне не отдых нужен, а план!

— Хорошо-хорошо, — успокаивающе причитает Азирафаэль. — Тогда придумаем план.

Кроули ещё пару раз проходится туда-сюда и, наконец, валится спиной на кровать, тяжело выдыхая и закрывая лицо руками.

— Сколько у нас времени, как думаешь? Как быстро среагируют твои Наверху?

— Весьма быстро, — Азирафаэль поворачивается к нему лицом, подгибая одну ногу под себя, а вторую оставляя свисать с края кровати. — Не удивлюсь, если они вызовут меня завтра же утром.

Кроули ещё раз тяжело выдыхает, убирая руки от лица. Он поворачивает голову и смотрит на Азирафаэля.

— Ад поступит так же. Этим парням палец в рот не клади, дай кого-нибудь попытать. Если мне повезёт, меня приговорят к вечности в самой глубокой яме преисподнии.

Азирафаэль едва ли не морщится от мысли о том, что Кроули может оказаться в таком месте. Но он сдерживает себя, потому что демон перед ним и так выглядит разбито и несвойственно хрупко.

— Хотел бы я, чтобы нам просто… всё простили. Чтобы обе стороны решили проигнорировать произошедшее, так сказать, сохранить лицо.

— Если б всё было так просто, — выдыхает Кроули.

— Если бы, — грустно вторит ему Азирафаэль, думая о единственном аспекте их отношений, который они никогда не обсуждали — о любви, которую он всегда чувствовал, находясь рядом с Кроули. Любовь сильную, чистую, длиною в тысячу лет и такую опасную. — Но увы, всё не так-то просто.

Кроули выглядит разбитым, выпотрошенным. Азирафаэль даже представить боиться, о чем тот думает. Забита ли его голова такими же мыслями, как у него? Думает ли он о пытках, которые ему предстоит испытать? А может, он думает о том, по чему на земле будет скучать больше всего?

Или о том, что им двоим придёться распрощаться навсегда?

Нет. Азирафаэль не будет об этом думать. Это ведь не неизбежно, верно?

— Мне кажется, они хотят расквитаться с нами как можно быстрее. Если они не явятся завтра — они не придут за нами никогда.

— Да, скорее всего ты прав.

— Мне крышка, ангел, это конец моего пути, — Кроули уставился в потолок. — Не будет никакого столетнего приговора или смертной жизни. Преисподняя — не мой вариант. Они избавятся от меня. Навсегда.

Кроули озвучивает мысли Азирафаэля, в которые он отказывается верить.

— Но… но ты ведь змий! Ты есть первородный грех. Он не могут…

— После того, что я сделал с Лигуром? — Кроули переводит на него взгляд, но лишь на секунду, затем снова устремляя глаза в потолок. — Знаешь, что могут. Не могу же я прикрыться самозащитой, не в этот раз.

— Но… им ведь понадобится какая-нибудь святая реликвия! Или святая вода. Как они доберутся до чего-нибудь такого не навредив самим себе?

— Лордам будем всё равно на убийство одной-другой пешки, — Кроули тяжело вздыхает. — Я, конечно, предполагаю самое худшое. И самое вероятное.

— Тогда меня ждёт адское пламя, — с трудом сглатывает комок в горле Азирафаэль.  
Кроули резко садится в кровати.

— Чего-чего?

— Вряд ли Гавриил вооружится принципом всепрощения. Или Михаил. А Уриил так вообще уже напрямую мне угрожал из-за… из-за того, что я пошел против них. Видишь ли, у меня не такой уж и большой выбор. Либо я паду — этот вариант, кстати, просто исключается, ведь после того, что мы наделали, даже Ад не примет меня. Либо они выжгут мою Благодать, — он вновь сглатывает. — Сожгут меня заживо.

На него внезапно наваливается невероятная усталость и он безвольно откидывается назад, опускаясь на кровать спиной. Кроули тоже ложится на свою сторону кровати. Между ними огромное расстояние, Азирафаэлю ещё никогда в жизни ничего не хотелось так сильно, как сократить его до минимума.

— Короче говоря, всех ждёт их долго и счастливо. Всех, кроме нас. Как всегда.

Азирафаэль поворачивает голову и видит, что Кроули закрыл глаза. Он не сводит с него глаз, говорит:

— Но ведь у нас и жизнь была куда длиннее, чем у всех остальных, мой дорогой.

— Да, но… — Кроули распахивает свои желтые глаза, — мы ещё столько всего не попробовали! — У него чуть перехватывает дыхание. — Я хочу большего. Я ещё так много не успел сказать… потому что всё это время трусил.

О-оу.

Азирафаэль понимает, что они ступают на опасную территорию. Они уже несколько раз оказывались в подобной ситуации (господи боже, например, после бомбардировки нацистов в церкви), слишком много раз, и пусть Азирафаэль и настоящий чемпион по противостоянию соблазнениям Кроули, но и у его терпения есть предел.

— Мне кажется, мы с тобой прожили замечательную жизнь, Кроули, — чопорно выдаёт он в ответ. — Почти никаких сожалений. Множество поводов для гордости. Чего нам ещё желать?

Слова он явно подобрал не те.

Кроули напрягается. Даже несмотря на разделяющее их расстояние, ангел это чувствует. Он поворачивается на бок и смотрит на Азирафаэля.

— Правда что ли? — резко и саркастично спрашивает Кроули, смотря на него своими открытыми, честными змеиными глазами. Обычно, их разговор уходит в такое русло только после нескольких бутылок вина, а сейчас они абсолютно трезвы и эмоционально вымотаны.  
Азирафаэль думал, что они сегодня умрут. Взаправду. Умрут.

Разве может он винить Кроули в том, что тот на него сейчас давит? Нет, только не после всего, что произошло. Они едва не погибли в противостоянии с самим Сатаной, и ведь они даже ни разу друг другу не сказали, что…

— Если они прямо сейчас придут за тобой, — давит на него Кроули, и Азирафаэль переводит взгляд на полог кровати, — неужели ты ни о чем не пожалеешь? Неужели в мире не осталось ни одной книги, которой ты ещё не прочитал, ни одного блюда, которое не попробовал, ни одной песни, которой ты ещё не слышал? Неужели тебе совсем ничего не хочется сделать или сказать?

— Кроули. Пожалуйста. Не надо.

— Что не надо?

— Сам знаешь что! — Азирафаэль внезапно злится на него, ведь демон давит, прекрасно понимая, что не имеет права так с ним поступать. А может он злиться из-за того, что Кроули прав, ангел не знает. Всё, что он знает, так это то, что он в ярости. — В чем смысл признаться во всем сейчас, когда скоро нас и вовсе не станет? Ты думаешь Рай позволит мне закончить _ту самую_ фразу? Думаешь, Ад будет благосклонен и оставит тебе это воспоминание? Нет. Я не буду рисковать. Если сегодня и вправду наш с тобой последний вечер на земле… я не хочу растрачиваться. Прошу тебя, не искушай.

Кроули долго на него смотрит, наконец, сдаваясь, принимая позицию Азирафаэля.

— Как скажешь, ангел. Не буду.

Азирафаэль судорожно выдыхает, раслабляясь и будто еще больше утопая в матрасе.

— Спасибо, — тихо выдыхает он.

— Ой, вот только давай без этого, — раздраженно перебивает его Кроули. — Без этих твоих взглядов и мягкого тона голоса. Если мы играем по твоим правилам, то тебе меня искушать тоже запрещено, ясно?

Уговор был честным. В конце концов, Азирафаэль был не единственный, кому не следовало поддаваться искушению.

— Да, ясно.

Какое-то время они просто лежат и смотрят друг на друга. Азирафаэлю кажется, что он вот-вот уснёт, а вот Кроули наоборот выглядит полным сил, лихорадочно всматривается в лицо ангела, будто пытается его запомнить.

Сердце болезненно тянет, когда Азирафаэль понимает, что так оно, скорее всего, и есть.  
Святая реликвия просто уничтожит демона. Она испепелит не только его физическую оболочку, но и душу, потому что вопреки расхожему мнению (привет, средневековье и охота на ведьм!) святая вода не «выкуривает» домена, он не становится человеком. Он перестаёт существовать.

А потом его озаряет идея.

— Минуточку, — Азирафаэль резко садится на кровати, начиная рыскать по карманам своего пиджака, выуживая обгоревший кусочек бумаги. Последнее предсказание Агнессы Псих. Он быстро его перечитывает, понимая, что у них есть шанс.

— Ты чего? Если скажешь, что тебя укусил клоп, то я тебя прям с балкона скину, потому что это такой бред…

— Кроули, — перебивает его Азирафаэль, широко улыбаясь. Он сует кусочек бумаги в руки демону, который, к слову, им абсолютно не впечатлён. — Я понял, о чём оно.

— Может тогда объяснишь?

И он объясняет.

— Мы поменяемся местами, — заканчивает свой план Азирафаэль. — Святая вода мне не навредит! Так же как и тебе адское пламя. Идеально!

— Они поймут, — качает головой Кроули.

— Не поймут, — настаивает на своём Азирафаэль. — Они и так в сомнениях. Ты только представь, если бы ты был на их месте, чтобы ты подумал о демоне, мирно плескающемся в ванной, наполненной святой водой? К какому единственно разумному выводу придешь, учитывая события последней недели?

— Они подумают… они подумают, что мы стали людьми. Ну, или по-крайней мере очень близко приблизились к тому, чтобы ими стать, — он встречает радостный взгляд Азирафаэля, слабо улыбаясь в ответ. — Думаю, твой план может сработать.

— И им не останется ничего иного, как отпустить нас. Нам главное держать марку, показать им, что их наказания — ничто для нас, и тогда они решат, что такова воля Господа, что это часть её Божественного Замысла!

— Азирафаэль, ты прав, — поражённо выдыхает Кроули. Его глаза опять начинают лихорадочно поблёскивать и всё, что чувствует ангел — это невероятная теплота внутри.

— Лучше нам ничего не придумать, — начинает тороторить Азирафаэль, его мысли несутся вперед на скорости света. — Уверен, уж тобой я притвориться смогу, причем довольно-таки успешно. Они же не могут знать тебя лучше, чем я, правда? Не после всех этих лет. И то же самое можно сказать и про меня и Рай. Они вообще меня не знают, если честно, уж точно не так, как ты.

Кроули просто продолжает на него глазеть, а Азирафаэль всё не замолкает, не обращая на демона никакого внимания.

— Как думаешь, нам удастся это провернуть? Тебе-то всего лишь нужно быть вежливым, и они ничего не заподозрят. Ну, а я… что ж, я хоть разочек в жизни буду выглядеть стильно. Что скажешь?

— Ага, — дрожащим голосом произносит Кроули, и Азирафаэль наконец переводит на него взгляд. — Да, сделаем всё именно так.

— Подумай только, — успокаивающе говорит ангел, — если нам всё сойдёт с рук, это значит конец их слежке. Они отстанут от нас раз и навсегда.

— Ну уж не навсегда.

— Но на какое-то время. Мы сможем делать всё, что захотим, и у них не будет никаких прав нам что-то запретить. Абсолютно никаких прав. Ты будешь в безопасности, — сердце Азирафаэля глухо бухнуло, и он задумался, с чего бы это? Оно ведь обычно вообще у него не бьется. — Кроули, ты понимаешь, о чем я? Мы можем быть свободными и просто… жить. Как захотим.

— Давай жить вместе.

— Чего? — ангел замер, удивленно смотря на Кроули.

— Если не провалим наш план с треском, — Кроули придвигается чуть ближе к нему, Азирафаэль скрещивает ноги, полностью поворачиваясь к демону, намеренно игнорируя бешено колотящееся сердце, — если они и вправду от нас отстанут, давай просто… уйдём на пенсию. Уедем куда-нибудь вместе.

— Не на Альфа Центавр, я надеюсь?

— Не для того мы ввязались в такие неприятности по спасению Земли, чтобы теперь с неё сваливать, — серьезно произносит демон. — Ты только подумай, как хорошо нам будем: только ты и я, до конца наших с тобой времен.

Азирафаэль сдаётся и кладёт ладонь на щеку Кроули, млея от того, как тот к ней жмётся. Он сглатывает комок в горле и говорит:

— Конечно же, нам будет хорошо. В конце концов, разве не за это ли мы с тобой сражались? Но прошу, не будем рисковать и говорить сегодня что-то большее.

— Но если мы выживем…

— Если всё выгорит и мы переживём то, что для нас уготовили Рай и Ад, тогда мы будем вольны делать всё, что пожелаем. Вместе.

Азирафаэль нежно оглаживает скулу Кроули своим большим пальцем, прежде чем опустить руку обратно на своё колено. От его взгляда не укрывается то, как Кроули сжимает и разжимает кулак, изо всех сил борясь с искушением.

— Тогда сделаем всё от нас зависящее.

— Конечно, — обещает Азирафаэль. — Более того, мой дорогой, я уверен в том, что мы с тобой во всём преуспеем.

Они вновь опускаются на кровать и продолжают тихо обсуждать план. На этот раз они лежат ближе, намного ближе, их разделяют всего какие-то полметра.

— Тебе нужно будет надеть одежду из этого столетия, запомни, — сонно бормочет Кроули, даже не открывая глаз, — иначе они сразу тебя спалят.

— Милый, ты же знаешь, что я не подведу. Ни о чем не беспокойся. Как я и сказал, я знаю тебя и твои повадки.

— Как скажешь, — Кроули легко ему улыбается.

А затем он засыпает и всё, что остаётся Азирафаэлю — смотреть на него.

ѻѻѺѻѻ

На площади Беркли пел соловей.

И под его пение ангел и демон прогуливались по Сент-Джеймсскому парку. Ангел кормил уток хлебом, демон — пытался попасть в их головы кусочками разных фруктов. Они тихо переговаривались между собой, обсуждая мировой рынок недвижимости.

— Я много чего хорошего слышал о Саут-Даунсе, — примирительно произносит Азирафаэль, после очередной старой как мир ссоры о Канаде. — Может, там и начнём?

Кроули ничего против не имеет. По крайней мере, пока что.

— Ну ладно, — соглашается он. — Но ты будешь исправно платить свою часть аренды, ангел.

— Как скажешь, дорогой, — легко соглашается Азирафаэль, отряхивая руки от крошек. Пруд остаётся позади.

Они медленно бредут по брусчатым дорожкам, размышляя о том, что ждёт их в будущем. Они продолжают негромко переговариваться между собой, улыбаясь каждый раз, когда встречаются глазами.

Совершенно случайно их руки сталкиваются. И кто там знает, кто взял инициативу на себя, да и имеет ли это вообще значение, если в следующий же момент их пальца крепко переплетаются друг с другом.

А соловей всё продолжает петь.


End file.
